Lighting systems may include various components for control and selection of the lighting devices. Some lighting systems traditionally include light sources that have only limited control and functionality. Such lighting systems are often controlled only by on and off switches that involve human contact. A traditional lighting systems generally includes a number of lighting sources connected to such a switch for the lone purpose of turning the device on or off. Aside from this functionality, the switches commonly do not serve any further purpose. Some intelligent lighting systems may offer different types of control or options but such systems are often more expensive due to their complexity in design and increased number of components.